


It’s Because of Love

by rokabug



Series: After the Revolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Out, HAPPINESS AND LOVE, M/M, Riding, honestly it’s pretty vanilla, kinda established relationship, sexual enhancements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokabug/pseuds/rokabug
Summary: Simon and Markus come out to Josh about their new relationship and later try something a little new.





	It’s Because of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series! I recommend you read the first part, “Feeling Human,” first to understand how the androids have genitals, where North is, why they live in a big house, and generally what’s going on!

Simon was lying on his bed next to Markus who was still shirtless, eyes closed, when he heard the door open, causing him to shake Markus awake, “Josh is home.” 

Josh worked late as a bartender, usually coming home to their shared house around 2 am. He said he enjoyed working late because of all the different people he would see entering the bar at the hours after nightfall.

Markus opened his blue eye to peek at Simon, “Just stay here.” He slung his arm around his waist, pulling Simon close to rest his face against his stomach. 

“I don’t want Josh to find us until we tell him.”

“He never comes into our rooms at this hour,” Markus scoffed but released Simon nevertheless. “So what are we going to tell him?”

Simon hadn’t thought of that, “Oh.”

“What are we to you, Simon?”

“Well,” he begun, “I wasn’t lying when I said I have been in love with you for years.”

Markus’s lips curled upward in a smug, cat like smile. “Good, I was worried it was just passion talking,” he rumbled, wrapping his arm back around Simon’s waist, pressing his lips to his bare back, trailing kisses up towards his neck. 

“Of course not,” Simon turned his head to catch Markus’s lips with his own, melting under the gentle touch and warmth. “What about you, was that just passion talking?”

Markus kissed him once more, deeper than before, “No way.”

“Mmh, go back to your room before I change my mind and let you stay.”

“Giving me a good reason not to rush.”

Simon laughed, “Go.” He swatted at Markus playfully as he stood, feeling warmth and love blossoming in his artificial heart. 

“See you in the morning,” Markus brushed his lips against Simon’s as a goodnight kiss before leaving the room with a grin plastered to his face. 

Simon leaned back, brushing his hand over the spot where Markus was lying seconds earlier, feeling a familiar piece of fabric under his hand, “Markus, wait your shirt!” 

Markus peeked his head back into the room, “Keep it, it’d look good on you.”

Simon rolled his eyes but as the door closed he couldn’t help but hold the shirt to his face and sigh blissfully. God, he loved that man.

Earlier the next morning, the three of them sat at the table, catching up on the news and talking amongst each other.

“Hey Markus, play something for us,” Josh said, nodding his head in the direction of the piano. “It’s been ages since you’ve played.”

Markus groaned over-dramatically, standing up with a flourish, making his way to the piano, “And what shall I play for this fine crowd?”

“Surprise us.”

Markus hummed in acknowledgement, running his fingers over the ivory keys. Hopefully it wouldn’t be out of tune. He played with the same love and heart as he showed when he lead the revolution, when he spoke to a crowd, when he painted, when he touched Simon…

It was a joyful tune, upbeat and passionate with a sort of bounce to it that Markus’s music never really had. Markus’s eyes would occasionally flutter open to meet Simon’s gaze who would look away, embarrassed.

When Markus finished, Josh clapped loudly with a whoop while Simon softly clapped, smiling at Markus. Markus sat back down, pretending to wipe sweat from his brow. 

“Okay so what’s going on, you two?” Josh questioned, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

Simon’s smile faltered, “What do you mean?”

“Markus has been locking himself in the studio the entire week since he and North broke up and now he’s smiling, playing some happy ditty, practically skipping around the house. Something is fishy.”

Markus smiled widely as Simon grew flustered, trying to explain, “Um-well.”

Markus stood and strided smoothly to stand behind Simon, “Maybe this will clear things up.” He tilted Simon’s head back, pecking him on the mouth in an upside down “Spider-Man kiss.”

Josh coughed with shock, “Well, it certainly did.” He seemed happy for them, leaning against his palm with smiling eyes and upturned lips. “So yesterday?”

Simon intertwined his fingers with Markus’s. “Yeah,” he giggled a giddy laugh, tightening his grip on his new lover’s hand. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Well I’m happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” Simon responded genuinely.

Markus looked down at their laced fingers, brushing his thumb over Simon’s knuckles. “You know,” he began, “I’ve been searching for happiness for a long time. I found it briefly when we gained our freedom but something was always missing. I learned a lot from Simon and you, Josh, and even North. I learned about love and family, but I never felt a connection like this before. And maybe that’s what I’ve been missing this whole time.”

“That was cheesy,” Josh teased.

“Not everything I say has to be revolutionary,” Markus joked back.

The moment Josh left for work that night, Markus practically jumped at Simon, pressing him against the wall, kissing him hungrily, “I’ve wanted you all day.” He deepened the kiss, brushing their tongues together. Markus pulled away, leaning his his forehead against Simon’s, “I haven’t been able to concentrate on any paintings, all I could think about is you.”

“Did you paint me,then?” Simon laughed.

“Yes, but I could never sell any of them.”

“Why is that?”

Markus grinned, “They’d be an inappropriate breach of privacy.”

“Oh my god, Markus.” They kissed once more. “So are you all talk, or are you going to take me to bed?”

Markus wrapped his arms around Simon’s waist, lifting him off the ground and spinning them around. “I adore you, Simon.”

“And I you.”

Markus’s bedroom was the closest and the two tumbled into bed with juvenile, jubilant glee. They were all gentle touches, flurries of kisses, and sweet, romantic words. Neither had ever felt anything quite like what they felt wrapped in each others arms, and it was thrilling. 

Markus shucked his clothes off before unbuttoning Simon’s shirt, pressing his mouth to his bare flesh, “I want you.”

“That could be arranged.”

Markus shook his head, “I want you to fuck me.”

Simon’s eyes widened, “And you said I was vulgar last night.”

“It’s just unexpected to hear you swear.”

“Markus, are you sure? This is only your second real time, I don’t want to throw too much at you.”

“You could throw everything you got at me and I’d still be obsessed with you.”

Simon pressed Markus down, gently, brushing his lips against the shell of his ear, trailing kisses down his neck, “I’m going to use my hands first, just to make sure it doesn’t make you uncomfortable.

Markus rolled his eyes, “I know it won’t.”

“Then let me do it for my sake. You know I worry too much.”

Simon brushed his fingers against Markus’s opening, “You didn’t get anything special here, right?”

“Just the standard male g-spot stimulator and a natural lubrication system,” Markus said with a gasp as he felt Simon push a finger inside him.

“You good?”  Simon asked concerned.

“Of course. You didn’t need preparation.”

“I just want to explore your body more,” Simon admitted, curling his fingers to brush against the area that the prostate would be on a human. 

Markus writhed under him before grabbing Simon’s chin, pulling him down to him, “Simon. I need you in me.”

Simon exhaled deeply, knowing if he could blush, his face would be a bright red, “O-okay.”

“What’s wrong, lost your confidence?”

“No,no. It’s just I’ve never been in any position besides receiving.”

Markus frowned, “Really, why not?”

Simon brushed his fingertips over Markus’s abs, tracing the dips and muscle with a gentle touch, “Some men don’t like receiving.”

“Well they are wrong,” Markus said, “Anything you could give would be a gift to any man. I’d let you have me any day.”

Simon felt his heart flutter at Markus’s words, “You ready?” He brushed the tip of his cock against Markus’s entrance.

“Hold on,” Markus flipped them over so he was on top, “I want to ride you.”

“Jesus, Markus, you will be the death of me.”

Markus lowered himself down onto Simon, exhaling as he felt the unfamiliar feeling fill him up. He looked down at Simon who was staring at him as if he were made of gold. He began to move, meeting Simon’s thrusts, leaning their foreheads against each other. 

Simon’s hands came to rest on Markus’s waist, squeezing tight, guiding him gently. “You are beautiful,” he whispered, caressing Markus’s stubbly face.

“And you are as gorgeous as the moon on a starless night,” Markus murmured back, his breath coming out in quick puffs. “You light up my life, Simon.”

“P-poetic,” Simon stuttered as Markus rolled his hips experimentally, eliciting a moan from both of them. He stroked Markus’s large cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. 

Markus picked up his pace, his movements becoming occasionally erratic and sloppy, “I’m close.”

Simon sped up his hand motions, focusing on the tip, groaning in pleasure as Markus tightened his body as he neared climax. Markus came with a cry, the artificial cum splattering Simon’s and and chest. Markus collapsed against him as Simon followed with a couple quick thrusts.

“Wow,” Markus breathed, rolling off Simon. “I didn’t know so could feel something like that.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah, it was almost overwhelming.”

Simon grabbed a tissue, wiping the cum off his chest, tossing it into the bin at the door before resting his head on Markus’s chest. 

“Hey,” Simon said.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for changing my life. All of our lives.”

“I wasn’t alone,” Markus squeezed their hands together. “I had friends. I had you.”

“I know. It’s just hard to think about how years ago we were fighting for our lives, and now we get to enjoy each other like this in peace. I’m so happy.”

“I’d do it all again if it meant getting to feel like this forever.”

Simon laughed, “Luckily I don’t think that will be necessary.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There will be one more part to this series and it will have supportive North! Yay!


End file.
